


Camelot Personal Ad

by Opalsong



Series: 20 Personal Ads [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, F/F, Holiday Gift!Fic Extravaganza, Humour, Personal Ads, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Personal Ad found in the Camelot newspaper.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/08%20Camelot%20Personal%20Ad.mp3) | 2:26 | 3.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/20%20Personal%20Ads.m4b) | 48:48 | 22.7 MB  
  
### Music

_You Are Not Alone_ by Nobuo Uematsu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
